


Missing

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sonadow - Freeform, Twins, oc child - Freeform, shadad, shadonic, sonic and shadow kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: A few month mission turns into a 2-year missings person.  GUN has no idea where he is and Sonic waits for one year but is now at his ends rope. With Eggman's new and destructive weapon what's to come of hero, their family, and the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A replacement for Monthly dad, rewrite I suppose.

"Shadow? What are you doing here? It's still the weekend isn't it?"

"It is."

Sonic moved aside for the clothed other to enter, closing the door behind then leaning against it as he watched Shadow remove his shoes by the door. He felt awkward.

"Umm, is there something wrong or..."

" I need to talk to you, can I stay the night?"

Standing from his crouch now shoeless Shadow continued into the darkened household towards the dimly lit kitchen but halting briefly in the archway to the living room. The two blanketed lumps on the couch and the surrounding snack packagings, games and low volume t.v told him all before he continued to the kitchen. Sonic following not far behind, slowing his pace slightly to check in on the slumbering duo before quickening his pace to the seating other.

The lone light of the oven offered some sight to their darkened surroundings. Sonic continued towards the counter where his phone and an associating can sit, leaning against it arms crossed and phone in hand. Standing in a position Shadow assumed to be Sonic's default before his arrival.

"Yea, totally. They fell asleep a while ago. Thirsty or anything? We have some leftovers."

Shadow declined the boxes of stacked pizza atop the stove and cans of soda on the counter. A glance to the crayons and papers piled on the kitchen table as well as the grease-stained paper plates accompanying them, Sonic smile widened when Shadow looked to him.

"Looks like you all had fun."

Sonic snorted a laugh as he lowered the phone and took a sip from his can, leaving for the trashcan aside the fridge then moving to the table. He set the trash down and continued about trashing the plates and pizza crust.

"Of course, I'm always fun."

Shaking his head amused Shadow starts picking up the pictured paper and piling them up all the while looking at some of the art.

Sonic stood aside occasionally pointing to the characters drawn and explaining the stories told to him by the twins.

"He said its a train that's made of pizza. Its job is to carry the ingredients to the oven, here, and that it's powered by the sun."

"Imaginative."

"You'd be surprised what they can come up with, it's pretty cool actually. I had art block almost immediately and ended up just coloring most of their work for them."

"Like this one?"

Holding the scribbled page of what Shadow assumed to be a family portrait. Sonic's coloring smooth and even when compared to the heavy pressed outlines.

"That one's Silver's."

A look of distress crossed the blue hogs features before he turned away to continue with the cans which littered the table and floor alike. Shadow didn't question, interpreting the picture as all four of them running together at what he assumed to be the speed of sound. The speed lines helped immensely. They worked in the silence of shuffling papers.

Both knew Silvers powers differed greatly from their own, whereas Sonic, Shadow, and Rein had speed Silver did not. A soft spot for the toddler. Adding the paper to the finished stack he stood and set them on the counter before continuing to the sink.

A smile graced his face at the sight of the sink being empty. Sonic's always hated doing dishes and to see him go so far as to buy paper plates and soda cans is fairly amusing. Wetting then wringing out a rag Shadow returned to the crumbed table, the silence prevailed as Sonic continued putting away the remaining cans from the ground.

"Shadow...Did something happened?"

Rag gathering the crumbs and sliding them into the trash Shadow was unresponding, thinking up a way to approach the subject.

"It's work."

It was expected, Sonic finished the last can before standing and seating at the table. Watching as Shadow worked as he listened.

"I have another mission, this one is bigger than the others and-"

"How long?"

Detangling crumbs from the rag and into the trash Shadow returned it to the sink before returning to the shaded table, the ovens light just barely reaching from across the kitchen.

"Three months."

"So long? What's it about? Why?!"

Shadow quieted the heightened tone of the other and they sat in stilled silence as the rustling from the living room was short-lived before it quieted again. Sonic whispered an apology just as Shadow continued.

"It's classified-"

Shadow ignored the annoyed huff and unspoken comments playing in Sonic's expression.

"-but it does concern Eggman."

"Of course it does, when doesn't it. That's literally what the organization was made for, why do they try to keep it a secret all the time. Literally, everyone already knows-"

Sonics hissed complaints in a strained whispered tone, pausing mid-rant only when Shadow stood from his seat across the table to occupy one closer to himself. Gloved hands brushing and Sonic's mouthed firmed into the line.

"We have a family now Shadow."

The implications associated with the statement spoke volumes. They couldn't live like that anymore, missions or exploring for however long or another lengthy honeymoon whenever. They had a system that allowed both to still live some semblance of the lives they had albeit in smaller doses but it worked.

"This isn't something I can fall back on Sonic. It's been specially assigned and planned for months now. It's mandatory"

"Then why is the first I'm hearing of it?"

"Because this is the first I am too."

Sonic lowered his gaze to their conjoined hands and tightened the grasp. Eggman hadn't been much of a threat these days, maybe a new robot now and then but nothing he saw as real-world ending thing. Then again it was Eggman he's always scheming and G.U.N only ever acted on such a big scale for a good reason, even if Sonic found himself disagreeing with most of them. Sonic sighed, tired.

"When?"

"Two months from now."

Sonic shot up his gaze.

"So soon?"

Shadow leaned in, foreheads touching with a slight nuzzling from his side, closing his eyes Sonic took in the moment as is. He couldn't help the constrictions within his throat, all signs alluding to the obvious and familiar; Sonic swiftly withheld the emotions.

"I'm staying until then."

Sonic nodded, dragging his head down to Shadow's neck with his love responding in kind though with an added kiss before settling.

"You smell like pizza and the boy's soap."

Sonic laughed as he snuggled deeper in Shadow's neck, his tone tight and grief-stricken yet a few laughs managed to fall through.

"They were playing more than bathing."

Shadow hummed in acknowledgment as Sonic breathed in his pallet.

"You stink."

Shadow smiled, his response short and with a hint of exhaustion.

"Training and work"

They settled within one another's comfort until a yawn overcame Sonic and he pulled away.

"We should get to bed."

Hands unleashed Shadow stood to stretch while Sonic slouching back into his chair massaging his shoulder.

"He gave you the rundown?"

Sonic smiles with a nod.

"I mean I like playing outside for hours as much as the next guy but I usually take breaks between ya know? He just doesn't have an off button."

"What of his development?"

Sonic hummed in thought.

"Alright, I guess. He can hold stuff for longer periods and we, ve been keeping to the regiment you gave. Every morning and a little at night. He can't lift anything bigger than a book."

Shadow nodded as he took in the information, Silver had always been the more energetic of the two. Whereas he would prefer to do anything every waking hour Rein preferred to sit around and admire the scenery. It was fun to do but could get boring, in Sonic's book, after a while.

"Rein?"

Sonic shook his head as he stood, approaching the oven and grasping the leftover boxes, transferring the leftovers into one then walking to the fridge.

"Nope, not once, just don't think it's his thing."

Shadow watched Sonic attempt to find a place to set the pizza's inside the filled fridge before coming aside and keeping the door opened as Sonic worked to slide the box on top.

"He still needs to learn control."

"I get where you're coming from but I mean I didn't start running seriously until I was a bit older, give him time, it may grow on him."

"You only began running to such an extent because of Ivo."

"Hmm, still."

"Have you been following the regiment to some extent, even if it's in smaller degrees?"

Securing the box into place he grasped the door from Shadow's grasp and closed it avoiding his loves questioning sights throughout.

"Uhhh..."

"Sonic you know how important this is-"

"No, yea I know it's just that. He just seems so... uncomfortable ya'know? I don't want him to go out of his way for-"

"He has no choice. This is not as simple as a preference Sonic. This is a power he wields, a power capable of hurting others and he needs to learn to master it."

Sonic continued to breaking down then trashing the emptied box before turning to lean against the counter aside the trash.

"Yea I know...It's just like- like I don't want to force this kinda thing. If he doesn't want to then why not just let him do what he wants?"

Shadow followed the gesture, leaning back against the sink parallel Sonic, arms crossed in huffed irritation.

"Because what he wants could prove detrimental for others. If you are unwilling to teach-"

"I'm not unwilling, I don't want to force it I-"

"This is serious Sonic-"

His voice sounds the kitchen, not loud but firm in its tone. The conversation halts as Sonic turns his gaze below, the stove light casting Shadows shaded figure to stretch towards himself. The response is slow and thoughtful as Sonic chooses his words wisely.

"I know that okay? I know where you're coming from with the whole 'it's dangerous for others' thing okay. But I don't want to ignore how he feels. If he doesn't want to then so what, we can teach him later-"

"Later may be too late."

"Late for what-"

Sonic sighed exhausted, lowering his head to a hand and rubbing his eyes tired. This was a conversation as old as time at this point, he had kept to the schedule lain out but that had only lasted a few weekends at a time before they stopped altogether.

"Sonic"

His name is repeated before his sights rise to meet those across from him.

"I agree with you on the front to not ignore his feelings, we understand the risk of him remaining untrained and uncontrolled so how about this-"

Shadow lifts from the sink and approaches.

"-We go out tomorrow, maybe a picnic, we take a different approach and see how it goes."

"This isn't about controlling Shadow."

"Sonic you know I don't mean it like that."

"Doesn't matter what you mean, just period, no." 

Sonic held his hand out to stop Shadow from approaching any closer as their gazes met.

"Im serious Shadow, this isn't about that. We help train him and nothing more. We leave the rest up to him. Okay?"

The met sights intensify as the second's tick by. It was obvious this wasn't something Sonic would fall back on. Shadow breaks the staring to look away with a nod, Sonic responding in kind with his own. Lowering his arms to allow Shadow to stretched his own and trap him against the counter behind and Shadows closening form. Sonic takes initiative in swooping down to meet the other in a kiss.

Head tilting into the kiss and leaning down to accommodate the unaging lifeform. They separated in a huff, stared shifting from lips to eyes while panting for air. Sonic nodded.

"Sounds good."

Returning to the kiss Sonic lifted his arms to circle his lover's shoulders bringing him in closer and Shadow, in turn, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. A tempting roll of hips from both parties as the clung to one another. Parting once again for breath Sonic leaned his forehead against Shadows before commenting.

"We shouldn't."

"Yea, just give me a minute."

Sonic laughed as they stood there embracing long after they had caught their breath. From foreheads nuzzling to settling into one another's neck, they stood there in comforting silence.

"You wanna go in first?"

Shadow shook his head as he lifted from Sonic's neck.

"I'll go after, you're pretty tired."

Sonic nodded in agreement before turning to leave with a mumbled 'goodnight'. Shadow left for the living room, peeking inside to the bundle of covers and pillows which littered the couch and floor. The television's harsh glow but low volume did little to wake the two. Still.

Entering he avoided crumbled wrappers, crushed cans, and drawn pictures, locating the remote offing the television dousing them all in darkness. Staring through the pitch-black towards the two slumbering toddlers cuddled together under the knitted blanket. He smiles, clearing the living room table as quietly as possible before seating and setting the remote down. He watched them, their soft breath and tiny features, the mumblings of wild imaginations. Silver was easier to see as his brightened pallet allow much contrast though Rein's entirely dark fur didn't defer Shadow's near-perfect night vision from seeing him.

He sighed, leaning forward, elbows on knees and head in hands. A deep exhale as he thought of his leaving and the short months prior. He wasn't looking forward to this but it was mandatory and the whole reason he joined was to protect this planet though, he lowered his hands to look at the twins, now he had a new reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Keys clinking and lock turning Shadow is first to enter the darkened home. Adjusting his hold on the slumber child he holds he widens the door allowing Sonic entrance.

Silver slumbers within peach furred arms, the shuffling of feet waking him slight.

"Im no tired"

Sonic chuckles but ultimately ignores the childs protest and continues down the hall and out of sight towards the toddlers shared room.   
Setting the child to bed he leaves for kitchen. He hears mumbled talking.

His lover sits at the table Rein in his arms, the child arms wrapping his neck and head on a white furred chest. Shadow hums the boy back to sleep his own eyes closed and hand rubbing Reins back in a slow motion.

"They've tired themselves out."

Sonic huffs laughter as he seats opposed to Shadow.

"We did our part in helping in that"

Eyes still closed he nods in agreement.

"Rein responded well, less resistance than I expected."

Sonic yawns and voices his agreement as he looks to the scene before him, Shadow and a slumbering Rein. The toddlers lessened resistance stemmed mostly from Shadows own involvement in the training. A mimicking behavior Sonics read to always develop in children their age. Of course this also came as a double-edged sword of him not following Sonic, a bonding experience missed.

A beep, loud and repetitive sounds the room and Sonic is quick to cover his watched wrist muffling the sound. Shadows eyes are slow to open and watch Sonic stand to excuse himself to answer the call.

Into the living room and out of sight he heard the one-sided conversation. Sonic had requested friends cover for him in the daily happenings of Eggmans attack. It was obvious with how distracted at times his lover had been during the picnic. Starting out in the distance and at times glancing to his watch.

He knew Sonic loved and favored his family but it was obvious at times he longed for their life prior. A truth Sonic denies but has always contradicted through his body language.

A crimson gaze lowered to the darkened pallet of his son. Family life could get rather boring and mundane at times. A new experience dulled by years of familiarity, an end Eggman has always proven to never fall privy to, until these past few months.

The man is planning something big. He thinks on it, speculates based on the evidence offered the day of his brief. Hes been given work leave until his day of departure which he is grateful for. But paperwork wasnt going to evaluate itself, he inwardly sighs at the mere thought. Shadow lowers his mouth to the toddlers head and leaves a peck before softly nuzzling.

Shuffling as Sonic returns to the kitchen, a forced smile on his face. He must have missed something happening during the Eggman fight.

"Tails says 'hey'."

Shadow hums as he closes his eyes to listen as Sonic begins about what had transpired.

"He tried to steal an emerald which I mean is expected. The guys couldn't stop him in time and he got away. But they have discovered where the guys new lair is. Turns out he's been lair hopping for a while and taking stuff from each place."

The detail of Robotnik gathering machinery from differing facilities is nothing new to the Shadow. It being a pattern discussed thoroughly at GUN. Sonic continues, the patters of his quick foot fall on the tiled flooring tells of his pacing.

"Not sure why though. Tails said it must be to keep himself untraceable which is new...their raiding it tonight to get the emerald back yada yada and to get some info."

"You should go, they may need back up..."

He doesn't know why he makes excuses for Sonic, justifications for the wants he would otherwise ignore. It's a statement, one which isn't denied and when his eyes opened Sonic looks away guilty. He's hesitates to speak, its whispers.

"I-I-"

"Be back for breakfast."

Shadow stands before Sonic continues. adjusting his hold on the toddler before continuing down the ha to the shared room.

What does he get from it? Sonics guilty face roots in his mind as he tucks Rein into bed and fixes Silvers disheveled covers. Maybe its knowing that if Sonic doesn't have that excuse or reasoning he'd willingly waste away.

"Baby steps."

He whispers, cant expect Sonic to settle completely, like himself, to be satisfied with the status quo and stability. Cracking the kids door in his leaving he enters an empty kitchen then turns off the lights. Returning to their own shared room.


	3. Chapter 3

The following weeks pass in a flash as a routine is settled. Shadow taking up the duty of waiting for the bus with the kids and Sonic picking them up. 

Schoolwork is, much to Shadows annoyance, ignored until his arrival from work hours later. All meals are home-cooked and training is consistent. With Silver showing an increase in power it is unstable. The random dangerous instances of power burst lead them to the school's principals office. A drive home sounded by Silvers sniffles and apologies; Sonics voiced comforts do little for the crying toddler.

Shadow speaks.

"Were taking them out."

Sonic backs from his leaning on the center console, turning from his strain to look in the backseat. Sonic eyes Shadow before turning around completely and leaning back in the passenger seat, gaze forward.

"They said the kid was fine, plus it was a accident."

"These 'accidents' are happening more frequently. I should have foreseen this."

The anxiety sounded in Shadow's tone gained Sonic's attention as he leaned from the console and back into the passenger. Looking over to his white-knuckled lover he reaches over and rubbed his shoulder in silent comfort. 

"We'll focus his training more towards guidance rather than levitation."

Sonic agreed with a hum before lowering his hand after Shadows handle on the wheel eased. 

"The schooling is going to be difficult to pin down, we could probably hire a tutor."

Sonic looks to him in question, slowing the car at the sight of a red light Shadow answers. 

"They can't continue attendance Sonic, we need to take caution."

"No we don't, we've settled for training him better so problem solved. "

"Problem not solved. Training takes time and with the way he's progressing he needs-"

"He needs school shadow, we can't just drop him out."

"If its education that worries you we can get a tutor-"

"It's not only that, they have friends and need a social life Shadow."

The car continues as the light changes."

"Friends are everywhere, he can make more. They can frequent the park or a children's recreation center."

Frustration needles into Sonics' tone, his voice heightened and snappy in his reply.

"That's beside the point. I don't understand what you're so worried about. This kinda thing happens all the time."

"Lower your voice. It doesn't."

Harsh whispers are voiced as Sonic gestures wildly and with accentuation his growing irritation spoken in body language alone. 

"It does. Kids have accidents all the time. Its normal behavior from what I've read. Why are you being so serious about this all of a sudden? You never brought this up any other time something similar happened like that time when Rein hit that kit Eric or when Silver ran into that other kid at the park. What's different?"

Shadow holds an air of calmness but a glance to his knuckles whitening on the wheel speaks otherwise.

"The difference is when Silver ran into that child it didn't result in that child being hit with psychokinetic abilities and getting hurt."

A small jerk rocks the car as it stops at the next light and Shadow on's the ticking turn signal. 

"They said the kid was okay, Shadow. He wasn't hurt or sent to the hospital or anything. Yea, sure their growing abilities can be dangerous but we just said we'll work on that in training. You're making a huge deal out of this for no reason."

"And you're not taking this as seriously as you should be. You're taking priority of our children over the safety of others."

Sonic was ready to yell but remembering the slumbering children in the back prevented him from doing so. He settles back into his seat and they sit in silence, the blue hedgehog choosing to occupy his attention out the window. The ticking of the turn signal continues and it's recognized by both that this was a street they usually bypassed because of the lengthy wait. 

The rest of the car ride home is tense, both stewing in a wave of shared anger and anxiety for what was to come. 

Adverting his gaze from the busy streets and to the side mirror, Sonic watches the slumbering forms of his kids. Both harnessed and seating in boosters their heads lie on the padding provided towards one another. The slight red and puffiness of Silvers's eyes pain him but the sight of their smaller hands holding one another brings a smile to his face. 

Pulling into the driveway Sonic is first to pull the assumed unlocked door. The dissipated irritation begins to fog, he leans back into the seat and awaits Shadows speel. It wakes a few minutes as the key is turned and they sit in for minutes after. 

"I apologize."

Sonic remains unspoken, avoiding his lover as he continues to stare out his window. Minutes more pass before Shadow unlocks the doors and readys to get out before Sonic speaks. 

"Alienating them won't help matters."

Shadow settles back into his seat. Taking to staring ahead to the closed garage and the setting suns casting shadows before lowering his head to the wheel and leaning his forehead against the leather.

"I know, but its all I can think of to keep them and others safe."

Its whispered. Understanding crosses Sonic. 

"They'll have more freedom but...what if next time is worst then what options do we have Sonic? They'll take them."

That gains his attention and Sonic turns to a leaned Shadow, face obscured by a strained grasp on the wheel and his head still leaned down on top of it.

"I...H-how about we ease more into it. Like, a transition. We start with them staying in school for the time being to see how it works out-"

He sees Shadow tense up but continues. 

"And while that's happening we can go around and look for activity centers and tutors for just in case."

Shadow lifts his head slightly to reply.

"For later."

A headache begins in Sonic's head as he opens the door to leave. 

"Agree to disagree."

Its mumbled with an air of exhaust and annoyance. 

The children are unbuckled and brought inside. Silver waking ever slight while Shadow lied him down to sleep, Rein too woke but didn't return to sleep instead taking to following Shadow as he retrieves the grocery list. It's set in front of Sonic who leans on the kitchen counter phone in hand and with an avoiding gaze. 

The signal is clear and Sonic retrieves the note leaving out the front door in a rush of collective wind, the opposite way from where they traditionally walk to the store. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where he going?"

"To clear his head."

Rein doesn't understand but nods. The front door is closed but left unlocked. He goes about following Shadow in preparations for lunch, Silver waking minutes into their cooking. His helping turns to playing before their father snaps tellings them to play in the living room. Lunch is light with a sandwich prepared for both and a small side before Rein is left to play alone until Silver finishes his homework. 

He seats at the tables opposite, papers and crayons sat in front of him. Rein watches periodically the scene across from him, Shadow seated aside Silver and helping him through the problems. A rush of wind comes and goes, paper is swept and whipped in the air. Left behind are a few bags of groceries on the counter, the front door ajar, and papers sweeping the air in their slow descent. The veins are practically seen through the darker pellet, Shadow excuses himself, retrieving his phone he leaves out the front door informing them how he'll be right outside before closing it softly.

Silver questioned if homework was still needed to be done to which Rein takes to helping in finding his brothers work amongst the scattered papers all the while collecting his own drawings as well. After he takes to unpacking some of the groceries with his brother helping in levitating objects to higher shelves. Once left to their own devices they take to playing in the living room, Silver is unnaturally quiet as he follows Rein in retrieved one of the many books from their father's collection then seating beside him closest to the window. They can't help but peek out occasionally to see Shadow some distance away on the sidewalk, yelling into his phone. 

"It's my fault."

Rein isn't one to lie, he missed the ending of it he had been half awake for the beginnings of their argument in the car. Turning his gaze away he begins to read silently to himself, Silver settling into the couch and leaning against him eyes watered and lost in his own imaginations.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow takes to sitting on the porch steps, calming his nerves and clearing his chaotic thoughts. The wind is soft and air warm, he looks above the surrounding suburbs to the darkening sky and sighs heavily. Sonic was currently at his brother's place saying he'd be back for dinner but otherwise avoiding the conversation of his attitude altogether. The argument led to more than the fight in the car, leaking into a dialogue about their relationship and shared parenthood.

"Im their father to Shadow and I want what's best for them, not what's expected."

He thought it over and agreed, they should strive to provide the best but at what cost? The safety of others? Them separating? Their children taken? He shook his head at the idea refusing to accept any one of those possibilities. The soft clinking of metal and glass sounds his ears and he looks behind himself towards the porches ceiling and spots Silvers windchime, a school project if he remembers correctly.

Taking a few deep breaths he swipes the phone for a time before rising at the sight of it being minutes pass his usual dinner preparations. Entering the silent home he continues a little down the darkened hall, lit only slightly by the livingrooms lamp, peeking in he notices Rein asleep with a slumbering Silver by his side, the curtains ordinarily closed are parted and in disarray. He doesn't speak of it but keeps note.

He retreats to the kitchen and makes preparations by himself. Shadow putting on light music from his collection of records as he worked. Cooking being an activity he found himself enjoying the process of the more he did it. Its relaxing, the thought of taking the hobby more serious crosses his mind but as always he's quick to dismiss.

"Maybe in another life"

Shadow mumbles as he sets the stoves heat time and flips the patties.

Dinner finished Shadow set the stove to shimmering heat for the vegetables. As he readies to remove his apron the front door opens silently and closes as such as well, shufflings then the sound of shoes being dropped catches his ear. Sonic wandering from the living room to the kitchen and spotting him with a look of anticipation.

Shadow turns away, dejected footfalls back away, halted only when Shadow addresses him.

"Do you mind?"

He lifts his head for Sonic untie his apron from both the neck and back. Second pass before he feels Sonics hands softly lifting his quills to sight the knot before slowly undoing the simple tie.

"Im-"

"I know."

The top slips from Shadows neck and Sonic continues onto the tie at his lover's waist. Hands slightly brushing his darker pellet and sending tingles through his body. He feels of breathing from the other on his neck then a light kiss to his nape. It's not unexpected but does tense his body with a shock. Arms are wrapped around his waist then settled and Sonics' body huddles close to his own, the others head settling atop his shoulder as they breathe in one another's scent. Sonics whispers are muddled into his neck but heard.

"...I need to do better."

They stay there for a solid few minutes swaying slightly to the music before Shadow feels the apron from around his waist fall then caught by Sonic and set aside on the counter.

"I'll go wake them you can set up."

The firm squeeze of a cheek causes an instant reaction as blush clothing his features Shadow piped a slight yelp and whipped around to a retreating Sonic laughing on his way to the living room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner, as always, was occupied by stories of Sonics myriad of adventures. The expressive language and associating gestures did little to drag their kids into a world of his lover's fantastical reality. Surprisingly to Sonic but knowingly to Shadow; the twins were quiet, distracted, and their gazes down to their plates where they shuffled what was left of their food, taking only the occasional bite. Sonic eyed the silent children and found himself ending the story short when Silver mentioned being full and wishing to leave for bed. Shadow is quick to agree with a questioning Sonic following their departure. He stayed smirking at Rein whos sights switched from his brother's seat to their fathers then to his dad.

"Me too."

"Yea, o-ok"

Climbing from the chair Rein too disappeared down the hall leaving Sonic with his thoughts and worries.

Shadow appears from around halls corner, their gazes meet. He knows what he thinks it is but doesn't speak, diverting his sights away to his food. The shuffling of plates and metal to glass scraping he looks up to Shadow gathering the disposed food to one plate and stacking the tableware. Both remain unspoken with Sonics stare alternating from his taken plate to the wooden table.

"We both need to do better."

An emerald gaze lift to follow Shadow whos hands are full of dirty dishware.

"Pack the food, and keep the lids off this time for them to cool."

A nod as they work in unison to clean the kitchen, it doesn't take long and with Shadows soft music playing in the background they finished in no time. Collecting themselves at the kitchen table while the contained food cooled, Sonics phone in hand and Shadow with an opened manila folder and pen. His lovers ever shuffling gaze from him to the phone Shadow lifts his ruby gaze to meet emerald.

"Yes?"

"How are you not worried."

"Strange accusation."

"Sorry, It's just...I mean I know this isn't the first or last fight they'll ever see but like I don't like when this is happening, ya' know?"

Shadow understood, seeing the rippling effects their arguments especially with the kids growing and understanding the nature of them remained a source of concern too.

"I agree, this is a decision which has long term effects on their lives and our own. But its best they understand that relationships whether familial or romantic have their ups and downs. "

"So you're saying to ignore it."

Shadow lowers his pen from his writing, clicking its nib back as he tapped it against the page.

"Im saying, to let it play out and we interfere when guidance or understanding is needed."

Sonics phone is discarded to the table as he gestures to best emphasize his feelings on the matter to his lover sat across from him.

"That won't help anyone Shadow-"

"It's not about helping it's about learning and growing on their own accord."

"And I get that but like wouldn't it be best we teach them rather than-"

"If we teach them it will only serve to instill them with our own values and concerns rather than their own. It stagnates curiosity if we simply 'teach'."

The pen is clicked to life, a lasting glance to his lover sat opposing himself Shadow returned to his work. Sonic is silent as he thinks over Shadows points, he agreed on one had but leaving them to their own devices and with such scrambled emotions left him feeling wronged.

"Aren't we suppose to be that tho? Like, aren't parents supposed to be that shoulder you cry on or that person a kid is supposed to go to for guidance?"

Shadow's head doesn't lift from the as he responds, his voice tight with emotion.

"...I don't know Sonic..."

He understands his mistake but doesn't take it back as he too feels the sting of his own words. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? From what he's seen in movies and scenes from Cream and Vanilla that's what he thinks its to be, right? Raising Tails it was less him taking the part of 'parent' and more so them helping one another grow as people, plus as much as he didn't want to admit Tails had been easy mode when it comes to kids. Much more mature than himself at that age, he found himself comparing the maturity levels with Rein's but at lease, even Tails could succumb to innocent childishness. Silence passes for the following hours as Shadow takes to working and Sonic distractedly playing games on his phone before the scooting of a chair grasp his attention. 

"I've thought it over and have decided to take your route and allow them to attend for the following week, but with the condition that they are eased into leaving the following week. Deal?"

Shadow stands folder closed and pen set aside he watches as the other walk to the counter and lids the containers before fridging them. Sonic thinks it over, a conversation he knows will never conclude until it's been compromised for both parties. Was he happy with that? Was a relationship only decisions to leave both parties somewhat satisfied? He nods then voices his agreement even if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

"I have work earlier tomorrow."

Both reminders of a growing pressure of a reality soon to be, one Sonic has tried to avoid confronting emotionally. Neither speaks of 'it' as Shadow gathers his belongings and retreats to the hall but not before thanking him for the groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The following days continue as expected, a conversation is shared of them telling the kids of their leaving and Sonic's preference of both of them being present during. An ask which Shadow agrees to be present, the fateful day comes.

Sonic picks them up, driving towards his brother's home rather than their own.

"Where are we going?"

Tapping his busted communicator before returning his grasp on the wheel he glances to the rearview mirror to a slumbering Rein and a staring Silver whos gaze diverts to the window with a yawn.

"Uncle Tails."

Returning his gaze to the road he turns down the radio just as Silvers voice questions. 

"Why?"

"Daddy had an accident today at work and I need him to fix something for me." 

Silver responds with a smile and finds himself waking up from his earlier tiredness. A tired sigh breezes Sonics lips at the thought of only one of them willingly sleeping. If Tails could watch them for a bit it would be a blessing since it meant he could take a nap. Exhausted after a day of fighting Eggman's bots, todays of which knocked him around a bit more than usual, a newer model and still no Eggman in sight. The guy had never been this secretive before and especially not for this long, he had to have a sidekick or subordinate working with him, but who?

He could probably get something from Shadow but he wasn't banking on it. It may be best to travel further and look into his lesser uses laboratories with the current ones being virtually stripped of all its tech and wiped clean. Tails could help with that and if not he could always get in contact with his brother. Sonic hoped it wouldn't have to come to that, he really did. 

Pulling into the kits driveway he drove some ways down the dirt road before reaching a house further into the surrounding wooded area. Parking into the clearing of grassland surroundings that separated the home from the greenery he pulled the keys.

"We're here, stay in the grass only and where I can see you from the garage kay?"

Silver blindly pulls the locked handle before turning to his dad who looks to him for reassurance. 

"Kay."

Unlocking it Silver opens it, halfway out Sonic stops him.

"Ah, ah bookbag."

Begrudgingly the toddler grabs the bag then hops out, running towards the widened garage area. Tails stood in wait, arms opened as Silver ran into them. The spinning hug which followed brought a smile to Sonics' face as he turned to the sleeping twin still in the back. 

He takes his time in retrieving the child. Putting on the smaller bookbag then unbuckling Rein before carrying the smaller hedgehog in his arms. His attempt to close the door as quiet as possible goes well and he leaves towards the home. Putting Rein down on top of the couch before continuing to the garage.

Tails stand watching as Silver shows off his power and how much more he could lift, the glow of a rogue propeller levitates inches off the ground. The kit looks on in amazement.

"Fascinating, Sonic you see that? Interesting stuff, he's getting more powerful than expected."

The worrying look his brother attempt to cover with a smile catches Tail's eye before he too looks to the child more closely and how unstable the light and propeller moves while in the air the slight and unconscious warping of the thick metal material. Regretful fear brushes his being at the brief thought of what could come if such power is not properly tempered. And at such a young age too, the propeller is lowered gently but released all too soon as it crashes into the ground its last few inches echoing its crash through the spacious area. Tails waves away the apologies from Sonic and Silver explaining it was supposed to be broken down and trashed a while ago.

"With it practically in pieces, this will make it easier."

Sonic encourages Silver to continue his escapades outside, an offering the toddler takes as he runs out into the warmed grasslands before going out of sight.

"Where I can see you!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaay."

Silver returns running back within the garage's clear view.

"They grow fast."

"Yea."

With a lasting stare, the brothers turn to one another with a smile before entering into an embrace. 

"I've missed you bud."

Tails chuckles as he returns the hug. Sonic snuggles into his brother's chest, it still surprises him that the short and big-eared sibling he once had was now challenging himself in height being slightly taller than himself and his ears well grown into. Time passes so quickly. 

"It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other plus I literally talked to you on the communicator a few hours ago."

They release one another before Sonic takes to unbuckling the watch to show to his brother. 

"It won't take long to fix but what happened?"

Sonic talked of his latest run-in with the egg bots and their unique abilities as well as his assumptions of Eggman's alliances. 

"I agree that he's working alongside someone but I don't think the bots themselves are the real threat."

Sonic looks to his questioningly. 

"From the samples you've given before they are mostly prototypes more than anything, testers with every new model acting as a place in for them to adapt."

"So he's making learning robots."

"Essentially yea."

Very unlike Eggy to do anything like that. It left him wondering quite a bit, leaving more questions than answers. 

"By the way, I was thinking of checking out Egg's older labs."

Tails seated, rolling his chair to where Sonic knew to be his main work desk. Watch in hand and magnifier pulled down as the kit evaluated the device. 

"I agree, he may not have gotten to those yet and even then not all of them in such a short time window. I'll finish the watch and we can start immediately after."

Sonic nods in agreement before plopping down into his own rolling chair and spinning slightly. 

"S-Shadow called."

His voice is hesitant in its tone and Tails avoiding as he continued working rather than confront his brother. Sonic halts his spinning to look out of the garage towards the field and greenery beyond, Silver rolling around on the grass in what he assumed to be an imagined realm. 

"About what?"

Tails wavering state is an understandable one after all his latest visit consisted of him coming over to cool off, complain and yelling at Shadow on the phone then locking himself in his old room. From an outsider's perspective, their relationship probably looked like a train wreck... 

"Something about how he won't be able to make it but to keep the talk 'thorough'."

Annoyance stained his mood almost immediately. Not only had the guy not came and left something as important as this conversation to him alone but he had the nerve to tell him how to do it.

"Ok."

It sighed out with Tails peeking back to his frustrated brother, he doesn't speak on it instead turning back to his work and changing the subject. The side door opens, drawing both their attentions to a teary-eyed Rein, who after opening the door rushes to Sonics side and into his lap. 

"What's wrong speedster?"

Rubbing the childs back he listens to him hiccup how a loud bang had woke him up and Sonic leaned the child's head onto his shoulder. Leaning back into his chair Sonic looks up to the ceiling before he continues to slowly spin, 

"How's the training going by the way?"

The shifting of tools sounds the garage. 

"Ok, I guess."

"Their getting better."

"Better? More like improving at an unprecedented speed. If that's how Silver is I can only imagine how fast Rein is now."

Sonics silence clues Tails in on Reins preference.

"Sonic I know this isn't really my place but he needs the training just as much as-"

"I know, he runs perfectly when Shadows there to watch or at Scourges but never with me and I don't know why."

It's silent for a moment as both take in that sentiment. Sonic checks in on the toddler in arms to see him staring out to where Silver played, patting the kids back twice his asking if he wanted to join his brother is followed with a vigorous nod. Placing a quick kissing the kid's quills softly before stopping his spin and opening his arms to allow the toddler to climb down and run out towards his brother. 

"I read that it's normal for them to have a favorite at this age so that's reassuring."

It's quiet with the occasion of Tails tools sounding and the distant echos of Silver and Rein playing alone in the grass, Sonic sighs shakily before folding over himself, elbows on knees and hiding his face into his hands.

"He wants to take them out and I don't know what to do."

"School?"

Tails turn to look at this brother nodding in confirmation. 

"Wait is that why he was supposed to be here?"

"Yea."

A rumbling growl rolls up the kit's chest as he turns back around to the work desk in anger. Sonic looks up to his snappy brother, hands up to calm him some.

"Whoa, whoa what's up?"

"This is an important event Sonic, life-changing event and he can't even find himself to be here."

"He's at work."

"That doesn't matter Sonic, he said he'd be here for something he knew and you knew to be an important time in their lives. And he just so easily.....Did he even try to come or was this too much of an inconvenience for his schedule? Asshole." 

Sonic doesn't bother with lecturing Tails on his language seeing as he agreed with most of what was mentioned. Though he had the added knowledge of knowing his and Shadows' agreement months into the relationship to never interfere with one another work and that Shadows leash within G.U.N. is short. Especially so with them know about their kids and having had a two-way agreement for Shadows obedience and their shared secrecy in exchange for their children's continued freedom. He would of course fight for them if it came down to it but not having their kids live in fear of being hunted was well worth it. Tails question catches his attention. 

"You don't think its a good idea?"

"No, I do it's just I don't want them isolated for being different ya' know."

The kits gaze diverts from Sonic to the two laughing toddlers beyond the garage entrance, he nods in silent agreement. 

"I'm sure you two can work something out schedule-wise and I can help look for some children's centers with you."

"Thanks but with him leaving I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up honestly."

He watches his children play and pick flowers a smile stretching his features. Tails nodded in understanding, he had been the first Sonic had told of the news. He had his complaints and wouldn't mind mouthing off to Shadow if he had the chance.

"If you ever need a sitter I'm always available. "

"Thanks, bud."

He sighed heavily before standing, a stretch and yawn before he continues to the garages entrance. 

"I have no idea how I'm gotta tell them."

"The only thing you can be is clear and honest."

"Yea."

And with that, he jogs up to the two laughing toddlers.


	6. Chapter 6

Its all he could think about, lying in bed he stares up at the familiar popcorn ceiling and shuffles slightly on the couch he occupied. Pulling the covers closer he sighs, doesn't even try to close his eyes to sleep lest his mind flashes back to hours prior to his children's crying faces as they take in the information of their school departure.

Silver being the first to surprise by taking claim of it being his own fault since he was the one who lost control. Sonic berates himself for not stopping that chain of thought from day one, he shouldn't have taken Shadows advice of leaving them up to their own devices. He should have been there, tears mist his sight at the thought of him becoming like his own emotionally abandoned parents.

A reality that truly scares him to his core. Quickly he sits up, forcing his sniffles to stop and wiping away the new appearing tears before grasping the t.v remote to find something to distract himself from an oncoming panic attack. Turning it down he changes it to a random station before standing to pace the room all the while taking glances at the t.v, any attempt to follow the show didn't help. He takes to looking around the space and noting what Tails had changed since his moving, it helped to calm his mind some seeing as a lot had been moved or replaced since his leaving.

He walks to what used to be a wall of board games now converted into a bookshelf, the contents of which reminded him so much of Shadow's own collection. It held many books he could barely finish the titles of much less get a clear understanding of their workings by the vague names alone. Lowering his gaze he spots the games and a familiar group of books stacked aside them. He crouches and looks, the room silent say for the soft murmurs of the television and his shuffling through books which had been read and reread until worn and well used by the two brothers in their youth. His wrist vibrates, a glance then he looks away, hesitant to answer he whispers himself on.

"Be better, Sonic."

Lifting a hand to accept the call the vibrations stop and call missed.

"Dammit."

He readies to call again but again halts, he allows the silent commercials to fill the space as he stares down to his watch. The knocking of a neighboring window startles him with a yelp as he looks back out the living room window to see Shadow standing outside huddled close to the house and hands cupped to better look inside.

Entering the security alarm password he opens the door soundlessly and allows an exhausted Shadow entry, the other held with him a bag, the contents of which he found himself curiously attempting to peek at its contents through the blurred transparency.

"Hey Shads, it's pretty late. Didn't think you'd come over."

Shadow moves onto the kitchen its lights automatically turning on upon their entry, giving Sonic the bag he sets to looking through Tails cabinets.

"After work, I talked with the commander about some of our plans for their schooling. Finished the paperwork and got you that."

Wine, it's his favorite brand too. Two cartooned glasses are retrieved then set atop the island. Sonic takes to seating in one of the chairs set against the counter, evaluating the bottle in hand before looking to his lover standing across, leaning against the granite.

"A bit inappropriate don't you think?"

Sonic jokes as Shadow's hand opens invitingly for the bottles return. Handing off the bottle then watching as the filmed lid is removed then it's top unscrewed before the contents are tilted into a sizeable amount for both glass. Sonic doesn't move, he stares at the display before him, reluctant.

"Depends."

Shadows glass is lifted and its contents drunken before the emptied glassware is returned to the table then refilled. Sonic pulls his glass closer but it remains undrunk as he takes to fingering the glasses edge and watching Shadow.

"On?"

"Where this leads."

Their gazes lock for a split second before Sonic adverts his own, ignoring Shadows lasting stares at him and lifts his own drink to take a sip of the sweetened alcohol.

"Something is bothering you."

Sonic huffs a laugh but it's forced and nervous, both Shadow easily picks up on.

"Yea, no shit, you're trying to get me drunk."

"It to calm you, nothing more hedgehog, whether or not you wish to abuse the substance is up to you."

Sonic's joking mood dwindles as he takes a long stare at his half-emptied glass.

"I told them."

"I know."

Both sit in a shared silence the only sounds coming from the rumbling fridge. Sonics mind loops the scene and a panic attack climbs back up and before it can take hold he pushes and disperses it with the lasting consumption of his wine.

"They cried."

"Its to be expected."

Unshed tears blur his vision and he sighs shakily and he, elbows on the counter he settles his head into cupped hands. Sightless he hears his glass being refilled, a tired laugh passes his lips.

"Chaos Shadow."

Sonic slides his hands towards his forehead then down to cup his chin as he looks down to his filled glass.

"So that's it?"

"I'm willing to talk if that's what you want but I see no purpose for such."

The silence hurt, he wanted some acknowledgment from Shadow of the situation, an apology mostly. He knew both would be unmet. He still doesn't meet his lover's gaze as he leans against one hand and reaches, taking his newly filled drink he gulps it down allowing its soothing flavor and alcoholic affects to overcome him.

"What?"

Sonic shakes his head with a shrug but still avoids his lover's sight.

"Nothing."

He reaches for the bottle itself but it's confiscated before Sonic's midway. It's enough to return his gaze to Shadows concerned ones.

"You know as well as I do my reasoning for missing it."

"....It doesn't hurt any less Shadow."

Settling back into his seat Sonic looks down, elbow set and wrist bent he sets into his cheek staring down at his empty glass.

"I told myself that it doesn't matter, this is such a small event ya' know. Like, they won't even remember this probably. I told myself that it's required you stay when work calls for it cause I'd do the same if it came down to it. Yea, I was ok in the beginning, it seemed easy but now, doing it and being there and having them be there with me- us and knowing that everything we do and say will stick with them even if they don't know it or realize it. It made me realize that we need to be there Shadow and I know I've screwed up in the past but I'm trying my best and I-"

He feels a hand sooting his back, turning to the seat aside himself Shadow comforting a misty-eyed Sonic.

"I understand what you mean and I agree. I do more of-"

"They hadn't seen you all day and Rein was asking for you. He cried, had a tantrum, that's probably the first time I've seen him so worked up."

Sonic hollowed a laugh.

"And all I could do was sit there."

A gloved hand cups his chin, moving his cheek from wrist and slowly diverting; his emerald gaze meets ruby.

They remain unspoken for a time.

"I can't promise to always be there and I don't expect you to do the same, our occupations require as much of our attention as they do but at the end of the day it's them we come back to. It's improbable to think we can be there 100% of the time, we will miss moments big and small and this is the reality we accepted when we agreed to care for them. The best we can do currently is to be there when it matters most."

Sonic's smile is laced with sadness as he pulls his head away and looks down at the counter in front.

"Like today."

Shadow nods before reaching across the counter for the mid-filled bottle he stares at it, Sonic doing the same alternating his gaze from the bottle then to Shadow. Some fills his cup to its fullest then upended into Shadow's mouth and Sonic looks on surprised, they both knew the drunken results would never affect the life form and the tasteless experience of it probably didn't help matters. But he had mentioned a liking for the burn it left behind doing down.

He watched as the contents quickly depleted into nothingness then its set down. A smile passes Sonics features before its released into a snicker.

"Im beginning to think the wine was more for you than me."

Shadow smiled back leaning into his lover to bump shoulders before responding.

"Maybe."

Sonic bumps his shoulder back and Shadow responds in kind eliciting a laugh from Sonic as he was shoved with enough force to nearly fall from the chair, an apologizing lover helping to rebalance him. Their conversation devolves into remembrances of events that leave a smile on both their faces and laughs sounded between them, hours ticking by as Sonic sips from his glass and Shadow tinkers with the bottle. Its the constant chuckling laughter which lingers long after each recount that Shadow notices his wandering gaze on his body and continued fidgeting form, obvious signs of Sonics tipsiness.

"I'm horny."

"I can tell."

Shadow stands from his seat, ignoring Sonics slow and eye roaming over his figure. Drinking down the small but left in Sonics glass he gathers them both, trashing the bottle Shadow sets the used glassware into the sink before turning to lean against the counter and eye the erotic gaze of his lover who figets in his seat and that heated sight still wanders his body.

"It's been a while."

"It has."

They hadn't been intimate for a few weeks given their jobs and the kids finding a balance for work, family, and relationship is still a challenge them. And seeing the current situation and Sonics' preference for absolute privacy he doesn't act. Sonic squirms in his chair obviously uncomfortable with his aroused state, ready to talk on it but Shadows first to speak up.

"Its been a long day Sonic..."

It grasps his lover's attention, him turning away with a shake of his head and leaning off the counter and walking away to the kitchen's archway with a few lasting words before continuing to their shared room. 

"Don't stay up too late." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt they didn't have much of a connection in the other chapters, they seemed more like a couple who didn't want to divorce but needed to. We see more of this in the next chapter.
> 
> We climb closer to that fateful day of Shadow leaving


	7. Chapter 7

Though they did share opposing opinions it remained an agreed-upon discussion that they work together when reviewing the varying tutors. While Sonic did retain some authority over the hiring they chose, speaking up mainly to address the interviewee's personality and interests before falling back to allow Shadow to take the reins of the more technical stuff.

Resulting in nearly all being dismissed after detailed questioning, situational discussion and, when under their watchful sights, a demonstration interaction between them and their children. While finding someone who checked all their boxes was a difficult and nearly impossible feat it was Sonic who voiced the truth that 'no one's perfect'.

They chose someone, though younger, had a solid grasp on the curriculum and the times available easily synced to their schedules. He was kind and honest (a requirement from Sonic) and flexible when dealing with the two opposites thats were Silver and Rein, a flexibility they had to admit Mrs. Lacky greatly lacked, mostly -likely due to the many children in her care. The mid-teens only weakness, in Shadow's eyes, being the child's utter fascination with Sonic's hero status. 

"I find it pretty cool. I mean yea dude is a total fanboy but its not all that bad, I have fans all over the world. Honestly would have been more worried if we found someone who didn't recognize me. Plus it'll only be for a few years until they move up a grade or two."

He couldn't help but agree before looking over the teen who was now helping Silver struggle through his simple reading. 

The following days had been a tiring and time-consuming experience. Between dealing with work and the kids crying and temper tantrums against leaving their current school, the weekend was upon them and they had gotten some semblance of a break thanks to Tails offer to watch them while they work out the everything. 

The tutor wasn't to start work until the week after and with one prerogative checked from the list another came in its place. Days following, the mornings were erratic in terms of job hours, Shadow having to stay later than usual and Sonics work being brought home more times than not and leading to them spending more time in Tails guest room than he'd like to admit.

The free time they did have to spend with on another spanned hours of reviewing different activity centers and the discussion around it became both a source of contention. Especially when taking into consideration that once news broke out of the accident some of the care centers they priored denied them entry by way of excuses or telling them straight out. 

A difficulty when it came to choosing a place willing to take up the added responsibility of powered children and the possibility of that power to unintentionally harm others. A frustrating situation which leaked into the coming week and once the hours of tutoring come to an end, Shadows at work and Sonic on call they are quick to hire a sitter, later to be a discussion amongst themselves.

Sonic sighed with a yawn as he stares up at the starred sky, the cool metal of the plane's wing against his back and legs hanging off its flaps. He could feel his lids getting heavier, laughter rang his ears originating from his brother's brightened house a few paces away. A peek into the home revealed the boys and his brother all playing a game that had them sitting around the kitchen table but moving about the space as if a game of charades. 

"This is Shadow, I can't come to the phone right now if you could leave a message I will get back with you."

The beep following is painful to his drums but he keeps the phone close, turning from the distance scene he returns his gaze to the moonless blanket of stars above, a light laugh escaping him.

"God your voice mail is so you Shadow."

Sonic huffed a sigh, rubbing his tired eyes.

"So-called for an update of what time you'll be back, tomorrow I have a mission bright and early. Tails said he could watch them for a while but it may get serious so its best they have a sitter or something which I mean yea sure but like if you can watch them for a while then you think you can pick them up? Or get Rouge or Vanilla, I've talked with both of them about it and they agreed to do it..."

He tapers off, lost, looking into the expansive darkness, a memory surfaces and he huffs a laugh. 

"I'm outside looking at the sky right now... it's so quiet, remember after that one date he had, I was maybe just turning 20 at the time and we had that picnic. The sky looked just like this."

It was the night of first for both parties. Why had that memory come up? He's quiet for a few minutes, lost in that remembrance of passions and inexperienced awkwardness.

"This is getting a bit lengthy so-"

A click happens on the other line and Sonic flinches startled. 

"I remember that."

"Jeeze Shads you scared the hell out of me."

"It was cooler that night though."

"Way past cool?"

Sonic chuckled at the groan on the line. 

"I'm coming back tomorrow morning I can pick them up. On my way to bed now."

"You're at home? You can come over to Tails-"

"Still at the office, I'm sleeping on site."

Sonic silently sighs, an arm coming up to cover his sight from the stars. Late-night lessons and training he saw little point im them again he was one to talk. A peek to the home some distance away and he couldn't help feeling like a hypocrite, finding that balance is always a challenge. The day was but a month and a half away, it hung over their heads, reminders of the times he was gone for missions in the past. A loneliness deepening inside.

"Where are the boys?"

"In the house with Tails playing some game."

He lowers his arm and blindly takes in the shining sheet above. 

"Sounds enjoyable."

Sonic hums in agreement. 

"You sound tired."

"So the usual"

They both share a brief laugh before Sonic continues.

"Yea...I am."

An understanding in the statement as both sit in quiet contemplation and soothing tiredness which hovered over slumber. 

"So much is changing... which is good. I mean.. I love this, I love them but...I miss you."

He shouldn't have said it, was it selfish to say that? Their relationship as of late had become somewhat void, a title with little importance these past months. Most much focus on the kids and their jobs the occasional talk usually ended in arguments or quick sex. Eventually, a compromise would be met and the heightened lust cooled but the gap spread ever wider and both are doing nothing to stop it. He's afraid of this separation, a bond loosened and untangling as the days pass.

"I miss you too."

The scene above loses its clearness as his eyes gloss over. Sonic turns to his side facing the home and his family inside. a quaking sigh. 

"...When do you want me to tell them?" 

"I'll do it..."

Shuffling is heard from the other end, the familiar clunk of hardened shoes meeting the ground and gloves being removed, he can almost picture Shadows daily nightly routine.

"..."

"..."

They could have talked about how to deal with the daycare situation but neither broached the subject, wanting to instead simply be in the presence of one another. Their breaths shared and the movement which echoed either end had both listening intently eventually Sonic's lids fell and sleep followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the end of the last chapter, didnt like ittttttt.


	8. Chapter 8

Ive posted this story on my alien relationships story. My attempts of creating a long running series is simply not really of my interest and im not sure who i tried to force it. I see the story more as a short if anything and I personally prefer shorts. So yea, ill keep this here just because I like some of the writing but this story will be more in snippet forms in my other story.


End file.
